


Logic and Distaste

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A discussion between spouses, before the mission to Romulan space.





	Logic and Distaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> This draws on both novels and TNG, blending the canons.

"Logic suggests that I was a test case in preparation for this," Saavik said in a voice that was only slightly emotional at the idea.

Spock paused in folding his tunic to put in the case. "Your logic is being led by the emotional distaste you have for the coming separation we face." He set the clothing down and came over, his fingers lightly caressing hers when she did not protest the nearness. "This path is mine to walk, for the experiences I have had.

"But you were always yourself, and whole in that experience for me, from beginning to this point, and beyond."

She dropped her eyes, as she had when still a student, learning how to be Vulcan. "You do not chide me for that I will miss you greatly? Even when I am aware, logically, that we have held long separations before? With danger that could have ended our bond even then?"

"I do not, for I share that emotion with you. The uncertainty of joining an underground resistance in a hostile territory changes that which we have experienced before, and adds new danger to our future peace."

She ran her fingers over his, accepting his views.


End file.
